fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual reality taken a step further
In this day and age virtual reality has progressed so far to when it will not be the stuff you see in movies and television anymore but to the point that this technology is usable in real life. Bobby Jones, veteran in the United States army used his experience and his master degree in computer science to revolutionize how virtual reality could be used. Technology now made it so you are able to view things as if you are actually there. Like for example sitting court side at a basketball game without actually physically being there and deal with parking and so on. Jones took it far and beyond this point and developed a stimulation that you can enter and endure a life like experience of real world combat. This form of virtual reality have been created by others such as video game makers of Call of Duty or Counterstrike but in Jones’s stimulation you actually feel like your physical body is there instead of just controlling someone else and envisioning it in their eyes. He created this extremely complex device that is able to connect to your nervous system and tap into your brain. The way this device works is that there is a chair. You then put on a helmet and then there are needles that precisely inserted to connect to your nervous system. The needles designed are very thin and he explained the pain is similar to touching the tip of a sharp knife. Countless of years were spent perfecting this device in an expensive lab that he created himself. He funded everything himself with the money he won from the lottery. He came up with this idea when he was in the army and wished he could spend more time in real world combat instead of training in a controlled experiment. He felt like him and his fellow soldiers could only do so much training and wanted to get out on the field as much as possible to serve his country. The virtual reality video games created was not good enough for him and he wanted to take it into the next step that was able to put you in a real world situation. At first he did not think it was possible but when all the talk about virtual reality concepts were finally put into motion and invented he began having hope. There was countless of research done to figure out how you can somehow put a person in a real life situation without the harm to the real body. Jones made it so you can still feel everything that is happening to you but as safe as possible and that you are able to return back to the real world without any implications. If you ever seen the movie The Edge of Tomorrow, it shows a good representation of the device that Jones has created and is very proud of. He revolutionized how the army can train for a given event in a safe and ideal way.